Nine Months of Hell
by moaaa
Summary: "Know, that this child will be a difficult one to have." Follow Zuko and Katara as they deal with difficult trimesters, strange cravings and whatever else may grace these two as they attempt to have a child. - M for sexual situations, and bad language.
1. She's Got Baby Fever

**I don't know how long this'll be. It could just be this one-shot or it could be a small story. **

**Rated M, because they all have bad mouths and there's a small little scene down there that's debateable. And for safety.**

**Disclaimed: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, yada, yada, never will.**

* * *

><p>"Zuko, I want to have a baby," Katara said, flouncing onto their large mattress.<p>

Zuko blinked. "Wait, repeat that, I'm not sure I heard you correctly." He looked at her with wide eyes, trying to process what she had just said.

"Come on, you know you heard me," Katara grumbled, crossing her arms and staring out of the large window.

A..baby? Weren't they happy? Why did they need a baby?

"Katara..why do you want a baby? What brought this on? Homesick? I can get you one of those Koala-Otter things?" Just **not **a baby.

"No, Zuko, it's just.." She trailed off and Zuko stood up to wrap his arms around her. " Suki and Sokka just had a baby, and when they came here and I saw it, she was just so cute. The way she looked at me with such big eyes. Oh, Zuko, please can we try?"

Zuko blinked. This was a subject they had never breached before. It was unsaid that at one point they would need an heir of some kind, but he most certainly did not figure so _soon._

Zuko had thought maybe in three or five more years. Or seven, but Zuko saw no difference.

"_Now_? You want a baby, _now_?"

"Ugh! Yes, Zuko, now!" Katara threw her hands up exasperatedly."I want a tiny bundle of warmth that I can call mine! I want them to be a fire or water benders and I want them to be _ours_."

She spun around out of his arms and stared into his eyes as she interlaced their fingers. The emotions that Zuko saw in them was heartbreaking, but he couldn't understand.

But, this was his Katara and he knew he would never say no to her. Zuko gulped, still unsure, but willing either way, "Okay."

He heard a sigh, and he knew he had said the wrong thing, in the wrong way. "No, Zuko, if you don't want a baby right now, fine, whatever. But, know this, we _will _have a baby."

With that, she ripped her hands out of his and stormed from the room, any water present moving with her anger.

Zuko groaned. He had really done it _this _time.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do! She says she wants a baby and when I finally say okay, she says no! Women are <em>so <em>crazy!" The fire rose and Iroh laughed with his usual gusto.

"Young nephew, why don't you want to have kids?" At that moment, Sokka and Aang both walked in, laughing about something.

Zuko nodded at them, before turning back to his uncle. "Because I'm _not _ready. The Fire Nation is still in _ruins_ from the war, and people are still skeptical, and we are in _debt_! Where would I have time to fit a kid in during that busy schedule?"

"What?" Both Aang and Sokka exclaimed.

"Katara wants to have babies?" Aang asked while Sokka stared at Zuko with a murderous expression.

"Yeah, she does," Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was down from his topknot and his crown was tucked safely away in wherever he had put it last.

He really should keep up with that thing more.

"And stop looking at me like that Sokka. I don't even want a baby right now, it's Katara. She saw _you _and Suki with little Jan, and now she has baby fever!"

Sokka's glared wavered and he sat down. "I know man. Suki got that once and look at us. You gotta somehow get her out of this, it's just a phase, unless you give in."

Zuko nodded, contemplating already.

* * *

><p>"I just want a <em>baby <em>Suki! Why doesn't Zuko?"

"Sugar Queen, stop being so whiny! Why would you want something that you'd _have _to take care of? It'd cry and bitch all the damn time. Just look at Jan."

Suki shot a venomous glare towards the smirking Earthbender, who didn't see it and ignored the movement of Suki's head.

"Toph, shut up. You'd never understand the need to mother and care for something." Suki said, bouncing Jan around a couple of times. Katara shook her head at Toph, never understand the girls careless demeanor.

"Seriously though, what do I do? Zuko _has _to want a baby, it's nature!" Katara frowned. What was so bad about a baby?

"Look, if you really want this, you have to _seduce_ him. Get him so horny he doesn't realize what he's doing." Toph said, and Katara flinched at her language.

"And don't take your herbs for atleast a week!" Suki added in, shushing Jan when she started to get fussy.

Katara nodded, standing up and heading for the door.

"And wear something sexy!" Toph shouted right before Katara closed the door.

And Katara had formed a plan that she knew _had _to work.

* * *

><p>When Zuko walked into his chambers later that evening, he was pleasantly surprised to what he found laying on his bed.<p>

It was Katara folded over one of his royal throw pillows in a sheer negligee and an innocent expression. This never happened, so naturally, Zuko turned skeptical.

"Hi, honey," Katara said shyly, batting her eyelashes.

"..Hello, Katara," He said, removing his robes and stripping to his underthings.

"So, I felt bad that I got so mad at you earlier. If you don't want a baby.." Katara pursed her lips and stood up, attracting Zuko's eyes to her smooth legs. He loved her legs; to have them wrapped around him as he brought her to the brink of..

He was startled out of his increasingly naughty thoughts by Katara running a hand down his chest.

"..then we don't have to have any." Katara smiled that innocent smile again and kissed him lightly, drawing back quickly.

Immediately, Zuko's lips followed hers and Katara smiled, wrapping her hands in his hair and smiling against him.

Quickly, their kissing became passionate, and Katara had soon enough removed Zuko's undershirt.

Zuko, however, was dumbfounded. He knew Katara, and Katara _never _just forgot about something, especially not anything like having a baby.

And, like that, Zuko understood the whole purpose of this. It was a decoy, a trick, to get him to give her what she wanted.

But he couldn't stop, not when her tongue was doing that delicious thing on his chest.

He flipped them over so she was under him and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist. He kissed her neck, inching the negligee up her chest.

"Have you..been taking your herbs?" He breathed out, the negligee still creeping up slowly. One hand slipped in to caress the swell of her breast and Katara groaned out excitedly.

"What..does..it matter?"

At that, Zuko was up and out of the bed, and all of the way across the room. Katara barely had time to register he was gone, but when she did, her arms dropped and her eyes opened, meeting his.

"Katara, I told you, I'm not ready," Zuko looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Why don't you understand that?"

"Why, why aren't you_ ready_?" Katara stood up too, moving towards him. "I don't understand why you so badly want to wait?" She stared into his eyes. Right now, they were toe to toe, and Katara realized just how much taller he was than her.

"Because, I'm afraid!" His hands came down from where they had been stationed in his hair, and Katara felt the heat rise.

"Afraid of _what? _That water and fire won't mix? What, what could you be afraid of?" Katara nearly screamed at him.

"Afraid! Afraid of everything! Afraid I won't be a good dad, afraid I'll be just like my _father_! Afraid that I'll never have time for him or her, and afraid that I'll change!"

Katara stepped back. Well, _that _had never occurred to her, because it was an absolutely _absurd _thought. "Are you kidding me? You're afraid you'll be like that bastard? Obviously, you haven't looked in the mirror lately! You're nothing _like_ your father, you never will be like him!" Katara yelled in his face.

"You obviously don't understand that if I had even _thought _you'd be like your father, I wouldn't want you to be the father of my children! Don't you see that faith I have in you! The trust that I've _always _put in you?"

Zuko looked down, ashamed he had been oblivious and that he had unknowingly doubted their love. "Really?"

"Of course! I love you, what the hell do you think I married you for?" She wasn't quite yelling, but not quite speaking yet and she lowered her voice, stepping closer to him.

She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. "You need to understand that there is no one, _no one,_ I would rather have be the father of my children. They would be so _lucky _to have a dad like you. You and Azula would have been lucky as hell if Ozai had been even _part_ of the man you are and will continue to be; no matter what!"

Zuko looked at her gratefully. Her words touched his heart, even if half had been yelled. He smiled widely, grabbing her by the wrist and kissing her into abandon.

When they broke away, Zuko laid his forehead to hers. "I love you _so _much."

Katara smiled. "So does this mean we can try?"

Zuko nodded without hesitation and met her in the middle for another easy, electrifying kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>First Zutara in a while. I hope you all liked. I think I'll expand, but, you know, depends on how you receive this?<strong>

**So, yeah, tell me what you thought. :)**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	2. They Knew It'd Be Hard

**This one's rather short, but the next ones aren't. _Total_ sexual situation at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>"What did the healer say?" Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara's solemn figure.<p>

"I'm _still _not pregnant," Katara sighed, losing hope. This was the fourth time they'd tried and no one saw anything that was looking good for the future.

"Aw, it's alright, Katara," Zuko rolled over her, his face above hers. "It won't be long. And you know what they say.."

Katara frowned, caressing his scar. "No, what?"

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again," He kissed her with a smirk, but was startled as she pushed him off of her.

"Yeah, well, how many times have we tried already?" She groaned and stormed from the room, retreating to Suki's room.

* * *

><p>"Suki, why can't I get pregnant? Am I infertile?" Katara fell face down on Suki's bed, careful not to disturb the peaceful Jan sleeping in the crib next to it.<p>

She felt a hand rub soothing circles on her back. "Katara, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Her voice was muffled and Suki chuckled.

"Yes, I do. I had the same problem. I learned that you really can't rush these things. You have to let nature take it's course."

Katara nodded, not liking the idea, but willing to let it happen.

* * *

><p>"Fire Lord Zuko," a councilman greeted him as he stood and kneeled from his chair. This was his first meeting of the day, and he already was tired. The old men in the room were stuffy, as usual, and he was sick of their high demeanor. They had yet to understand that he didn't see them in the same high regards his father had.<p>

"Yes, Councilman Zaoh?"

"You know, that when you married er, Miss Katara, there were murmurs of disagreement. Yet you ignored them and followed your heart, no matter how foolish it may have seemed to the rest of us."

Zuko glared. "Yes, I'm very aware of the controversy, get on with it." He didn't like where this subject was headed already.

"Yes, well, you married her. But one thing we all wondered about was you producing an heir. Fire and water has never mixed before, so we were unsure. We hear that you are trying for a child?"

Damn, news spread fast around here. The flames rose and Zuko let out a minimal growl. "Yes, though I don't see how it is any of your concern."

"Miss Katara has been infertile so far, correct? Well, in the event that she is unable to produce, we have lined up different concubines who would _definitely _produce, ensuring your line of heritage."

Zuko stood up, his flames rising to unbelievable heights. "Are you promoting the taking of a mistress, when I am already happily married? How _dare_ you disrespect me and my family in such a way! Katara and I will have a child when the time is right, but until then, I want to hear _nothing _of this matter anymore in all my life. This meeting is dismissed."

Smoke flew from Zuko's nostrils and they all quickly adjourned. It had been an overreaction to a simple suggestion, but there was no way he'd _ever _betray Katara like that, not when she has her heart so set to it.

Zuko let himself calm down before standing up and walking out of his council room and too his mother's remodeled gardens.

He had faith in Katara, just as she'd had faith in him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, <em>Zuko<em>," Katara moaned, tightening her legs around his waist as they continued in a passionate haste.

When he had came, Zuko rolled over and drilled his eyes shut, willing away the memories from earlier that day. There was no way he'd do that to Katara.

When they'd caught their breath, Katara looked at Zuko with a concerned look. "Zuko..what's wrong?"

Zuko winced, deeming that a low blow. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, that was, wow, that was great. It's just, you seemed more determined and distracted today. What happened at the meeting?"

Zuko knew, that if he told her what had happened, she'd doubt everything. She'd reconsider if them getting married was the best choice, despite their love. Katara would go back to the start of their relationship, when they first met and re-think every choice either had ever made.

Oh no, she could _not _know.

"Nothing," He sighed and turned to look her in the eyes. "I just..I just really want this baby to grace the world."

Katara smiled, kissing his cheek and snuggling against him to fall asleep dreamlessly.

Zuko stroked her hair, knowing it'd be alright.

* * *

><p>"Zuko! Zuko, Zuko! Guess what?" Katara squealed, pouncing on Zuko as he got ready for the day.<p>

"Woah, hello. What happened?"

"We're having a baby," Katara looked into his eyes and bit her lip, stroking his cheek.

"We're having a baby?" Zuko stared at her in slight shock and when she nodded he smiled widely.

"We're having a baby!" Zuko grinned until his face felt like it'd split in half and kissed Katara, smiling still against her lips.

It was _so _worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Clich<strong>**éd baby scene is clich****é****. **

**Lol, tell me what you thought.**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	3. First Trimester

**Keep in mind, I've never been pregnant before, and I don't intend to be for a long time. Lol, I'm looking this stuff up and interpreting it into the story. (It'd probably be a lot better if I could draw from personal experience, but, I'm still doing my best.) And there's a lot of sexual innuendos and anything else related towards the bottom, plus,**** a mini scene towards the end too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Month One:<strong>

Katara paced in front of her vanity. There was a huge ball tonight – _not to mention the announcement that she was pregnant – _and she looked hideous. She wasn't even _nearly _showing, yet, knowing there was a baby inside of her made her feel a thousand years old.

"Katara, I swear, if you don't hurry up, I'll tell everyone you're pregnant myself!" Katara groaned.

"No, Zuko, I don't feel well," Katara moaned, resting her head on her pillow, the pacing had made her feel sick.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Zuko walked in, and leaned down next to their bed, stroking her forehead.

"My life sucks!" She moaned, rolling over. Zuko was dumbfounded; didn't she _want _a baby five weeks ago?

"Katara, I'm confused, didn't you want a baby?"

"Of course I did! I just..I feel so _old,"_ Katara didn't look Zuko in the eye and he rolled her over.

"Why would you feel that way?"

"I feel ugly..and gross," She complained, finally looking at him. Zuko noticed the bags under her eyes and he smoothed them out with the tip of his fingertips.

"You're so beautiful. And you always will be," Zuko kissed her, and she smiled.

"Now, please, get up and get ready. We have to be down in three minutes."

Katara grumbled but complied, slipping on whatever her servants had laid out for her.

They walked down the corridors swiftly, holding hands. When they reached the large doors that would lead to the balcony, Zuko smiled at Katara.

"Ready for everyone to know about the beautiful thing we've made?" Slowly, Katara nodded and the guards opened the doors, allowing them to walk into the light of the sun.

Below them were thousands and thousands of people, waiting and standing with bright eyes.

"Today, we share wonderful news with you. We recently found out, that we'd be bringing a child into the world."

The loudest applause possible exploded. "Know, that this child will be a difficult one to have. And right now, we need the support of the Fire Nation, in hopes that Katara and the baby both come out of this healthy, and just a glorious as ever."

Zuko looked at Katara and they beamed at each other, before turning their backs and walking as quickly as possible out.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Two:<strong>

"Zuko! What the hell is wrong with my breasts!" She was standing at the mirror, lifting one breast at a time.

"_What_?" Zuko walked in and immediately, covered his eyes.

"Don't be a baby, and look at them! Their huge!" Katara jiggled one and Zuko blushed. "Oh, come the fuck on. How old are you?"

Zuko glared. "Anyways, what's wrong with them being bigger? Nobody should be complaining, because I know I'm not." He crossed his arms and avoided eye contact.

"The fuck do you mean, no one's complaining? Their heavy, and way to big for anything I own! And then, don't even get me started on those damn goosebumps on my nipples! I mean, look at that!"

Katara grumbled. "..one..two..three..one..two..three..four.. Four! Three on the right one and four on the left. How is that natural?"

Zuko blushed even redder. "Katara, please, pull your shirt back up, and know that your breasts are fine."

She glared, but did as he said and stomped from the room. And Zuko knew that he had once again said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

* * *

><p>"Zuko! My feet won't fit in my shoes! And my hands are too big for my wraps!"<p>

"Katara," Zuko ran a hand down his face. "You're not supposed to be waterbending anyways."

"Yeah, but why are my feet so big?"

"Suki told you this would happen! Remember, all of her complaining about her feet being too big for any shoes she has? Yeah, that was a warning."

"Are you getting _smart _with me? Do not use that tone of voice with me!" Zuko winced. Ever since the pregnancy happened, she was a lot more _motherly. _

It was endearing sometimes, and irritating at most.

* * *

><p>"I'm so fat, oh my spirits," Katara groaned, fingering her waistline and pushing at her stomach.<p>

"Yeah, _that's _the best thing to do for the baby Katara," Suki sighed, bouncing the fussy Jan around.

"Shut up Suki, you have no idea how this feels," Katara groaned, moving from the bathroom and flopping down to her bed.

"Oh, I don't? Even though I am holding a five month old baby _in my arms_? The one that kicked anytime possible and basically _drop-kicked_ my bladder?"

"Oh, oh my, I'm so sorry Suki. I'm so..I'm so, inconsiderate!" And with that, Katara's lip trembled, threatening to fall open and let her wails release.

"Katara, why are you crying? The mood swings aren't supposed to start for a while." Suki frowned.

"And I'm a freak!" And with that, she bawled.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Three:<strong>

"Zuko..is this a stretch mark?"

_Agni, please, don't let it be a stretch mark. Please, please, don't let it be a stretch mark. _

"Of course not dear," Zuko sighed, standing up.

"No, really, look at that! It's dark and..saggy."

Zuko chuckled, the pout on her face was too cute. "It doesn't matter anyways, to me, you're still as beautiful as the girl I met years ago."

Katara smiled.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, let's have sex," Katara said bluntly, slamming the doors to their bedroom shut.<p>

Zuko gaped at her as she started stripping. "Katara, Katara, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for sex. Don't you want me?" She stopped in taking off her undershirt and frowned at him, that pout Zuko adored gracing her lips.

"Of course I want you, but, Katara, it's the middle of the day, and I still have meetings." He mirrored her frown and she sighed exaggeratedly.

"Fine, but when you come back, we are _so _fucking." Zuko gulped.

* * *

><p>True to her word, as soon as he entered their room that night, she pounced on him, pulling off his clothes and throwing them in a scattered fashion.<p>

"Katara, please, atleast let me remove my crown."

"No way, it's sexy when you wear it, and show me who's boss."

Zuko groaned as she palmed him through his pants and that was all the convincing it took.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, oh, owww!" Katara frowned and let out a shriek of pain, pushing Zuko from her.<p>

"What..what the fuck?" Zuko looked up to see Katara rolled over and clutching her abdomen.

"What's wrong?" He stood up and rolled her over, pressing at the same place she was.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Katara moaned out. "Cramps, cramps!"

Zuko sighed, standing up and walking to their dresser where they kept different teas. He made one that was supposed to help with pain and handed it to her.

She smiled at him gratefully before drinking it swiftly. And with that, she fell asleep, sprawled across their blankets.

Suki had warned them about this too, and yet, Zuko had never been so frustrated, ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolol, who knew Katara was so kinky? What's up with the cramps? Pregnant women in their third month tend to feel cramps after orgasming. I figured it made sense for Katara to feel that too. XD <strong>

**Sokka and Aang haven't been around much have they? That's _definitely _changing next chapter.**

**Tell me your thoughts. :)**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	4. Second Trimester

**Month Four:**

A scream pierced the palace hallways, and not long after, Katara burst into their chambers where Zuko sat, stunned.

"The baby moved! Oh my spirits! It fluttered, it moved, oh my! Feel, feel!" Katara wobbled over, her hand on her growing stomach.

Zuko laid his hand on her stomach and frowned.

"I feel nothing," He sat back, lifting an eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"_What do you mean you feel nothing_?" Katara glared and grabbed his hand back, setting it lower than where he had it before.

Still, he felt nothing.

And then, something. It was so small, Zuko barely registered it. Like a feather raking across his hand in the wind, he felt a slight disturbance in her stomach.

"_That_? Katara, it feels like the wind!" At that, Katara's bottom lip started trembling.

"Yeah, but - " She sniffed. "don't you _feel _it? Don't you feel _our _baby?"

Zuko knew he had done something wrong, and immediately, he back-tracked. "Oh no, of course, of course. I love it, and I feel it."

And like that, the tears dissipated and she smiled, practically glowing.

She kissed him on the cheek before taking large steps from the room.

* * *

><p>Zuko was walking down the hall to his chambers, fully intent on taking a nap. Today had been an easy day, and for that, he was grateful.<p>

That changed, however, when he saw Aang roll from the room on a ball of air, laughing merrily with the widest grin on his face.

Zuko thought nothing of it until Sokka ran from the room seconds later, drenched.

"She's even more crazy!" Sokka sputtered. "You go man, see if you can calm her down."

Zuko took a large breath of air and walked down the hall, avoiding the puddles covering his palace tile.

When he entered, there was Katara, attempting to stand up, with a ferocious expression attached to her face.

"What _happened_?" Zuko was astonished to see water everywhere.

"He called me fat! Or, I quote: 'Damn, you've put on weight!'" Katara screeched, finally standing up with Zuko's appropriate help.

"Oh, wow, Sokka," Zuko muttered under his breath, and when Katara moved forward to move, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara, lay back down," When she protested, he shushed her. "You know how Sokka is. He speaks before he thinks. Think nothing of it. Suki probably already attempted to kill him thousands of times. He'll learn. I hope."

He helped her back into their bed, and she looked at him with love. "Am I really fat though?"

Zuko knew the answer to this question. Every part of his brain was screaming, "_No, the answer is no!"_

"No, of course not. You look wonderful," He rubbed her belly lightly, feeling the soft response to his touch.

* * *

><p>"Zuko, Zuko, are you awake?" Zuko felt a hand on his side, pushing him roughly. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the haze to see his wife above him.<p>

"Yes, Katara?" He stretched and eyed her with love.

"Zuko, I want Pickled Fish," Katara yawned.

"Katara, it's half-past midnight, how would you want Pickled Fish? Plus, you hate Pickled Fish."

"Please?" Katara looked at him cutely, and like the devoted husband he was, he hauled his ass up and out of the room, lighting a lantern as he walked down the hall.

He knocked on his chef's door, and after moments, the Chef opened the door, looking disgruntled.

Zuko looked sheepish when the chef immediately bowed. "No need. Look, I just really need you to whip up some Pickled Fish for the Fire Lady. I'll pay you extra, whatever."

The Chef's eyes widened. "Oh, of course I would make Miss Katara some Pickled Fish. But..I was instructed to never show her Pickled Fish in her life?"

Zuko shot the Chef a look and was grateful when he nodded, understanding that she was a pregnant woman.

_And that pregnant women were weird._

* * *

><p><strong>Month Five:<strong>

When Sokka walked in one day, and saw a bloated Katara laying on her side, he did the smart thing and turned right back out.

He wasn't going down that road again.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Six:<strong>

"_Move_!" Was heard through the doors to the Council Room before they flew open, and a glowing, very pregnant Katara wobbled in.

Immediately, murmurs of outrage at the rude interruption was heard. The generals stuck up their noses in distaste, further doubting the communion of the two.

Zuko was ready to get out of there anyways.

"Dismissed," He stood up, walking to where Katara was hobbling over to him. When they reached each other, he kissed her, and steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara, what has happened now?"

"The baby rolled and no one seemed to care." She frowned.

"You..interrupted my meeting to tell me..that..the baby..rolled?" At Katara's furious expression, Zuko backtracked. "Of course, I am thankful either way. I was ready to get out of here anyways. Come on, we'll see if we can make it move again."

Immediately, Katara beamed, and for once, Zuko knew he had said the right thing.

* * *

><p>"Katara, <em>sit down!<em>" Zuko grouched, setting her down on their bed.

"But, I feel so disconnected with my element! Pleaseeee, let me water whip _something_!"

"No, the midwife and the doctor both said for you to do absolutely no waterbending. It confuses and irritates the baby."

Katara huffed, and Zuko turned and walked from the room.

But before he was fully out of the door, he felt a dull sting on his ass and sighed.

She had always been stubborn.

* * *

><p><strong>I took a while to upload this, but I hope it was worth it? Tell me. :)<strong>

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	5. Third Trimester Part One

**Month Seven:**

"Ahhhhh!" Katara screamed, the water she was tousling around falling to her feet. "Zukoo!"

Zuko was in the room automatically, at her side and holding her hand. "What's wrong?"

"It..it..hurts extremely bad!" And then she squeezed his hand, hard. Zuko figured not having feeling in his hand was worth the birth of his child.

She continued to squeeze, and then, as quickly as it came, it went. Katara released Zuko's hand and he let out a breath.

"Thanks honey," She withdrew that water from where it had lay in a puddle on the floor, moving it around the room.

Zuko sighed. Two more months. Just two.

* * *

><p><strong>Month Eight: <strong>

Katara felt like she had ran a mile. She was tired, she had no breath, and she felt woozy.

"Zukoooo," Katara was aware that her voice sounded much like a whine, but she didn't care.

He was there by her side, just as always. She was intensely grateful. He had been there by her side the whole time, never wavering in faith, even when she knew she was being nothing but a bitch.

"Yes, Katara," He kneeled by where she sat on the bed.

"What's..what's wrong with me? I feel so out of breath." At that, she took a large gulp of air, and her eyes widened when it didn't seem like enough.

"Remember what the doctor said Kats. You'll feel like this a lot this month." He smiled and kissed her cheek, helping her lay back down.

She smiled. "Lay with me?"

Zuko had two more meetings to attend to, today. But that look in her eyes told him he would always be the sucker in their relationship.

He climbed in.

* * *

><p>"Zuko.. Zuko!" He grumbled, rolling over to look at his pregnant wife.<p>

"What is it now Katara?"

"The baby won't stop moving, it's extremely annoying." She glared at her stomach for all of two seconds before it softened down into a look of love.

"Roll onto your side," With that, Zuko rolled back over, closing his eyes. He was tired from his day, meetings and arguments and all else.

"I did!" She exclaimed, rolling him back over. "Still, they kicked at me."

"Other side Katara. And if that still doesn't work, put a pillow in between your legs." Was he really the only one who _listened _to that damn doctor?

She glared at him heatedly, huffing and turning her back to him. Zuko sighed, he'd deal with it later.

But, this was Katara, and there was no way Katara would let him live it down. Seconds later, his pillow was ripped from beneath his head violently and he grumbled.

And suddenly, Katara's foot was in his back unmercifully.

It didn't hurt, but it certainly was uncomfortable. Zuko resolved to power-through the night, because he loved Katara _that_ much.

So, with no pillow and a foot in his back, Zuko slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat facing Sokka, both of them looking disgruntled. Jan had been causing trouble for Suki and Sokka, and Zuko's troubles were just beginning.<p>

"Having Jan was a pain in my ass too," Sokka said, head in his hands. "And she won't stop _crying_! I don't understand." It was safe to say Sokka would _never_ understand.

"Yeah, well, Katara is off the wall." Zuko rubbed a hand across his face and through his growing hair. He had cut it upon request of Katara weeks ago in one of her fits.

Yeah, his hair was _such _a problem.

"Man, you guys have it rough," Aang grinned at them, rolling a ball of air at their heads. They didn't react and Aang's grin widened.

"Yeah, just wait until _Toph _wants to have kids. You'll have rocks hurdling towards your head at all times."

Zuko smirked at Aang's bewildered expression. In retrospect, it was unlikely Toph would want kids, especially at so young – how old were they? Fifteen? Zuko snorted. – but the kids face was priceless.

"Oh no," Aang looked frightened.

"She's already strong, just wait until she gets Braxton-Hicks contractions and squeezes your hand until it's black and blue."

Aang stood up, expression twisted in absolute horror. "Oh, no, I have to stop this!" His feet didn't touch the ground as he flew out of the door and down the hall, all the while yelling Toph's name for reassurance.

Sokka and Zuko touched fists, smirking at each other.

* * *

><p>Zuko got up early and retreated to his uncles room for some type of shelter from his raging wife.<p>

His uncle was up, with candles around him as he meditated silently. Iroh always said that meditation when the sun first rose was the purest type of cleansing for a firebender.

"Nephew," Iroh stood up and with a wave of his hand snuffed out the candles. Zuko sighed, taking the offered cup of tea as he slouched on his uncles vanity.

"You look worn out?" Iroh questioned with a small sip of his tea. "Miss Katara giving you a run for your money during her pregnancy, I see?"

Zuko could only groan and rub his forehead in defeat. He ignored his Uncles smug smile and close his eyes.

One more month, and it would all be worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I split this in two because the next part should be kind of surprising..I hope. I know it's short. And I don't mean for anyone to seem rude or mean in this chapter, it's just that all of the hormones Katara's having is taking a toll on the both of them. And with Jan, Sokka is bound to be in Hell. Aang is the only one that really would be happy, and they just want to scare him a little.<strong>

**Review for me, and Happy Holidays.**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	6. End Of Third Trimester

**39 Weeks, 6 Days**

Tomorrow, Katara's baby was supposed to be born. Katara prayed to the Spirits, that it would all go well and that she wouldn't be late. She _couldn't _be late. That would throw off her newly put in place exercise schedule.

She wouldn't be late.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Weeks<strong>

When Katara's supposed due date rolled around, everyone was on edge. She was watched constantly, and at any sign of discomfort, she was fretted over.

Katara was about ready to explode. The few days leading up she was happy and joyous, but now she wanted to punch Sokka in the mouth.

He wouldn't shut up. _Why _wouldn't he shut up?

"Sokka! Be quiet," Katara hissed out, pressing two fingers to each of her temples.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? Zuko should be here soon!"

And she wasn't even in labor yet.

* * *

><p>Night rolled around, and still no signs of her water breaking had been seen. No telltale wetness, no shock. She was just dry and irritated.<p>

Zuko sat behind her, massaging her back in rhythmic circles. It was rumored to help induce labor, but so far it wasn't working.

"Ugh, come out already!" Katara knew that doctor due dates weren't always exact but she had planned everything around this date. She was supposed to start working out in two weeks – running, stretches, waterbending. She even had Zuko hire someone who was ready to start working two weeks from today.

Not tomorrow!

"Zukoooo, why aren't they coming out?" They still had no clue what the sex was.

She looked back to see his brows crunched together at the center – a clear sign he was in distress.

"I don't know Katara. I don't know," He shook his head.

Maybe they were being impatient and not thinking clearly. The doctor did say that the date wasn't final. But he said chances were they would come before the date, not after.

Katara rolled over, off of Zuko and onto the bedsheets. With her stomach as far out as it was, she couldn't lay on her front anymore, but she made good with her left side, facing Zuko.

"What if it never comes outtttt!" Katara wailed.

"Don't be ridiculous Katara," Zuko rubbed his forehead. "Of course they'll come out. They're just..taking their time."

Katara huffed and ignored Zuko, falling into sleep as best as she could.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Weeks and 1 Day<strong>

"I am so ready for this baby to be out!" Katara exclaimed, setting her heavy body down on the bed next to Toph.

"I know how you feel. Jan just wanted to roast, I swear. The week of my due date I just wanted her out. I was early by a day. I'm so glad I wasn't late." Suki was bouncing Jan around, listening to her giggles of delight.

Katara smiled at the sight and laid a hand under her stomach. She couldn't wait until her little boy or girl came out. They would be so beautiful.

"How can I induce? I need ways that will work!" Katara stood and started doing absurd stretches, obviously hoping that would help.

"You have to be patient. It's never immediate. And stop doing that. You need to relax. When I had Jan I was so stressed and it helped nothing. I heard ggplant works really well though."

Katara hated eggplant. "I hate eggplant."

Suki glared, "You could try pineapple, though it won't work as well as eggplant."

Katara liked pineapple, and put that at the top of her list to try.

"You would like doing Yoga. It's movements are a lot like waterbending. Very fluid. And dance. Maybe your baby just needs some motivation."

"I heard tea works well to induce too, though I didn't try it. Specific types though." Suki was walking around the room picking up scrolls and placing them in Katara's lap. "These will tell you different ways too. Passed down by our ancestors mumbo-jumbo."

Katara examined one of the scrolls, noticing the Fire Nation palace insignia on the front. They weren't supposed to be moved from the library, but Suki never did follow the rules.

Katara thanked Suki for her help and walked out of the room, loaded with scrolls and determined to get this baby out.

* * *

><p>When pineapple didn't work, and that visualization crap was a bust, Katara moved to the garden and tried Yoga.<p>

Katara laid on a mat she had found and followed the instructions of the yoga scroll. She pulled one leg in, putting the foot on the opposite leg and started moving her knee up and down ten times. She repeated, then waited.

Apparently, effects weren't immediate.

Katara rolled her eyes and stood up, stretching her back in the explained way.

It was relaxing, but when nothing was happening, she quit, moving on to the next thing on her lists.

* * *

><p>Zuko's day had been stressful. Noisy admirals, loud generals and squawking advisers made his life hard, and he couldn't wait to get home to his glowing wife.<p>

He walked in his chambers with his eyes half closed, only to see his wife galloping around the room like a crazed horse.

Just what he needed. "Katara, what the hell are you doing?" His tone was a little harsh, and he felt her glare immediately.

"Trying to get _our _baby out. Unless, you want to have a huge wife for forever?"

"I'd love you either way," His attempt at genuine sweetness was met with a scoff.

"Cut the crap."

Zuko rolled his own eyes and proceeded to strip to his underthings slowly. Moving to her he stopped her galloping. He understood she was just stressed.

"Calm down. They'll come out when they come out." And then he kissed her lightly. Nothing exciting, just soft and gentle.

Katara smiled and leaned into his chest. "Okay." She laid a hand on her stomach and closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>40 Weeks and 2 Days<strong>

Katara sometimes hated being pregnant. The mood swings, the cramps – it was all horrible.

But she especially hated when she could fit into nothing. She basically had to buy a whole new wardrobe when she started gaining weight and Katara knew she would never wear anything she had bought again.

Right now, she was attempting to find something to wear to attend the dinner they were "hosting". In reality, Zuko would do all of the talking while she smiled.

She decided on a red wraparound that she, by some miracle, could fit properly and nicely. Katara approved of her appearance and moved out into the sitting room of their chambers with Zuko, dreading the whole night.

* * *

><p>Katara's eyebrows folded into each other at the sight of her plate in front of her. It was eggplant, and she really didn't want to eat it. It was slimy looking, and unappetizing.<p>

But Suki said eggplant was supposed to work "miracles". Her chopsticks poked at the gross looking stuff, regretting asking the chef for it specifically.

Everyone else seemed to be enjoying it though, even Zuko down the way from her was happily chewing.

If it worked, it would be worth it. If it didn't, she would kill Suki for making her eat the gross stuff.

She had to remember to be patient with it. Labor was never immediate.

She took a bite, swallowing and continuing. When she finished she smiled, happy it was all down safely. In all truthfulness, it was pretty disgusting, but if it worked she'd do it a thousand times over.

And an hour later, when her water broke and she started having contractions, she knew she'd stick to that promise if she was ever late again.

But she still hated eggplant.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the birth, I swear. I just thought it'd be interesting to see Katara go past her due date and start stressing. <strong>

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


	7. Birth: Lyza

**This one is for Aggressively Hospitable, who has recently gone through all of this and _(I hope)_ survived. I salute you.**

* * *

><p>The doctor told Katara it wasn't time to start pushing, and so, she laid on her bed in the previously made up room, surrounded by the Gaang. It was a classic set up, just expanded with red cushions laying on the bed and floor.<p>

Suki and Sokka sat to her left, holding hands and sharing memories of Jan's birth. Every time Sokka mentioned labor, Suki would give Katara a fiery look and say the same thing every time without fail.

"The worst pain in my whole _fucking _life. You will cry, and you will scream, but it will all be worth it."

And Sokka would say to Zuko, "Do not. I repeat: do _not_ look. They'll say it is the most _beautiful, natural _thing _ever. _But it's a trap. I'm telling you. It's a trap!"

Katara would swallow and grimace, imagining what horrible thing she would face. If the contractions she was experiencing was any indication, then she was _not _looking forward to it.

For three hours, random little contractions had been hitting hard, and she would just grit her teeth and squeeze her eyes shut. The doctor that visited every once in awhile told her that she was in the _active phase_ of labor. They didn't know much about this phase, just that the contractions were now longer, stronger, and closer together.

Toph and Aang sat to her right, Toph's feet lounging on Aang's lap as Toph picked at her nails.

She thought her future looked bright, even if she was expanded like a puffer fish and wanting to kill someone every two and a half minutes.. She had friends, and was starting a family and that was all that matter.

And when Hakoda walked in with Gran-Gran trailing slowly behind him she squealed with delight. "Dad! Gran-Gran!"

Hakoda smiled warmly at her and kissed her forehead. Gran-Gran grabbed her hand and held it tightly, smiling softly.

"Katara, I'm so proud of you. You're going to be a wonderful mother." Katara grinned at her grandmother brightly. Zuko took her other hand, only to recoil when she squeezed again, closing her eyes as if to block out the pain.

* * *

><p>They sat around and caught up and when the doctor came in again, Katara almost jumped for joy, ready to push.<p>

"Time to push, let's go!" Her doctor smiled sadly and she groaned as he checked her vitals, as routine.

"Not quite. Looks like you're due for what we call the Transition phase. Not time for the baby yet, but your contractions are now coming even _closer. _Some contractions may come one after another, with no time to rest. Finish drinking your herbal tea, it helps."

Katara nodded, smiling sweetly at Zuko as he wiped down her forehead.

The first one hit hard, _really _hard. She threw her head back, and opened her mouth, some type of silent scream making it's way out. And then another one hit, right after the other, just like the doctor said.

Katara began to shake uncontrollably and she turned onto her side to retch, emptying that awful eggplant and whatever else.

Zuko held her hair back and her body slumped into itself.

Katara whined. "_Suki_. You did not tell me about this!"

Suki took her hand, smiling softly. "I figured the doctor would. Besides, my transition period didn't nearly go on for this long."

Another contraction hit, and Katara yelled out. "This, this is too hard! Fuck, Zuko if you ever touch me again I'll freeze your balls off! Agh!" She missed Zuko's look of fear.

A string of elaborate curses fell from her mouth and she randomly jerked, her leg snapping out and hitting Sokka, who flew across the room.

"Dammit Katara! Suki did the same thing. Ugh!"

Katara had no clue how much time really passed during that phase, but she did know that after, her body relaxed completely. The contractions were easier, and farther apart.

She closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

And it didn't last very long, because soon she got hit with another contraction. This one was different though, and instead she felt like pushing.

"I – I have to push! _Now_! _Now_!"

"Get the doctor!" Zuko yelled while attempting to pry his bruising fingers from her death grip. Sokka left immediately, yelling at the top of his lungs for the doctor. Before the contraction was over, the doctor was there, along with a nurse.

Gran-Gran glared at Zuko, waving her hand dismissively. "Why would we need a doctor, when I am right here?"=

The contraction ended and Katara looked at her grandmother with a confused expression that matched her doctor's. "What do you mean Gran? You want to deliver the baby?"

Katara started to sweat as another contraction hit and she yelled out. "Okay, I don't care! Just let me push!"

Soon, everyone was rushed out except for Zuko, and Gran-Gran and the doctor who stayed in case something went wrong. Katara panted as her grandmother laid a cloth on her head, shoving some herbs in her mouth.

Katara screamed out and grab Zuko's hand, nearly spitting the plants out. "The fuck Gran! Isn't this supposed to be tea!"

"Watch your language! And we have no time."

Gran-Gran raised Katara's legs so her feet were flat and her ankles were parallel. And then she yelled out, "Push!"

Katara gave it all her might, really she did. She pushed until she felt like she would pop and this time.

"That was good, but try a little harder next time." Katara narrowed her eyes at her grandmother, glancing at the doctor who shook his head.

"Do not push yourself. When a contraction hits and you feel like pushing – push."

"Push!"

Katara pushed, and pushed, and _pushed. _Fifteen minutes, she pushed, and it still wasn't enough

She settled down, not feeling any urge to push and looked gratefully at Zuko who laid another cool cloth upon her forehead.

She felt the urge again, and she followed instinct. Katara then turned to her side again, and vomited, dry heaving when the contents of her stomach were empty.

"The baby is crowning Miss Katara. Give this your all. You're almost done." The doctor smiled warmly, moving in front of Katara.

"Ready?" Katara locked eyes with Zuko, breathing hard. His slight, reassuring smile did it's job and she pushed, feeling the head slid out.

She felt the whole baby slid out and she sighed contentedly, watching as Zuko snipped the umbilical cord, grimacing as he did so and averting his eyes from Katara's still split legs.

"It's a girl Katara. A gorgeous little baby girl." Zuko grinned, holding the tiny bundle in his arms.

Tiredly, Katara held out her arms. Zuko set the baby gently in her arms, careful not to jostle her. Katara smiled down at her baby.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I'm your mom, and I love you so much." A tear dropped down onto the baby's arm. Slowly, the eyes opened to give Katara a small glimpse of sparkling blue eyes before they slid back closed.

"What do you want to name her, darling?" Zuko stroked the baby's cheek softly.

"I don't know. Just..something sweet, like her."

"How about, Lyza?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, grinning. "I like it. It's different and beautiful. Like her."

Zuko kissed her forehead, telling her to go to sleep and not worry as he took Lyza from her arms.

And with that, she fell into a peaceful slumber, feeling more complete then she had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I did not, did not, did not half-ass this. It just took me forever to really decide how I wanted it to go. <strong>

**I think it came out good though. Forgive me if I did not do the labor process justice. I just kept the names of the phases, figuring they weren't special enough for them to **_**not **_**already have the name.**

**Lyza is pronounced 'LIE-ZA'. (I'm horrible at phonetics, ahaha.) It IS awfully close to that woman in Tightrope named "Liza" but that's not the woman's real name anyways.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me through my long disappearances. Tightrope and Tangible Lies (for those who dabble in slash Twilight) will be updated, like, soon.**

**xxEchelonAtHeartxx**


End file.
